Secrets
by YourLogicIsFlawless
Summary: 'Come on La Rue you've still got a whole lifetime of pretending to do.'


**Ok so we all know how much Clarisse is my lesbian crush. Basically meaning that she's my favorite character. Ever. But this is really angsty so beware, I was in a bad mood and poor Clarisse got the burnt of it.**

_Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares._

_Ha yeah right some daughter you turned out to be. You can't even complete a simple little quest without Jackson turning up and saving the day._

_Pathetic._

_I bet Mark or Sherman would have done a better job. _

_And when poor little Clarisse got a little prank pulled on her by her brothers, who came to your rescue? _

_That's right Percy godsdamn Jackson. You're just like those pathetic little Aphrodite girls that wait around for others to solve their problems._

_Worthless. _

_Hell, you're a coward. As much as you say you stayed out of the war because you didn't get enough respect we all know that isn't true. You were afraid. Afraid of losing your siblings. Afraid of yourself. Afraid of war. _

_Coward._

_But hey you killed the Drakon, right? That makes you somewhat decent in your father's eyes. I guess it's a good thing that your side of the family isn't known for their brains. Or else he would see that you just got lucky. Yeah sure you lost your best friend. But you came into the scene at just the right time to watch her fall. Lucky. We all know that if that hadn't happened you'd just be any old bloodthirsty Ares kid._

_Ordinary._

_But that luck sure made you famous, huh? "Clarisse La Rue; Drakon Slayer!" That's what they call you. But you aren't famous for killing a monster Jackson already half-way defeated. You just came in time to finish it off. That doesn't make you famous. It makes you selfish. I guess that should be the meaning of your name. Selfish. Not famous. The only thing you're famous for is pushing and hurting everyone else to get what you want._

_Selfish._

_But hey your still Cabin 5's Counselor. At least you earned that. But did you? They rest of camp may not know it but you do. Your siblings let you be counselor, they feel sorry for you. For what? For never succeeding at anything? For not being able to do anything right? For being afraid of your own father? For being a _girl_? You're a girl and we all know how your family feels about them. Hatred. Girls can't do anything right. You're a prime example of that. _

_Pitied._

_Still got your boyfriend? Think again sister. How could you think he loves you? You're just that useless Ares kid. You hurt people to get what you want. And hurt them when you don't. So how could he love you? News flash. He doesn't. Remember his dad is the God of thieves and trickery. And his a hell of a liar to fool you. Though I guess it wouldn't be that hard, considering you're duller than a blank sheet of paper. You're impossible to love._

_Unlovable._

_Clarisse La Rue. Who is simply nothing at all._

As I finish writing the last word I hear footsteps stomping up the steps to my cabin. When the door is thrown open by none other than Mark Davidson, my half-brother, I've hastily hide the journal under my pillow.

"Clarisse what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I, uh, just need to get out of the heat for a while." I managed to stutter out. Mark shot me a confused glance. The heat never bothered me. I was from Arizona godsdamn it.

"Um yea, well Rodriguez is looking for you. Said something about needing your help covering some Aphrodite's in Ranch?"

"Tell him I'll be there in a second." I whisper out, avoiding all eye contact. Mark gave a curt nod then left, slamming the door as he went. When I'm sure he's gone I pull out the journal from under my pillow.

I look at the cover. It's brown leather. A gift from Silena for my 15th birthday. I flip the book over to reveal the tiny message inscribed there in neat, fancy cursive. '_Best friends always share their secrets.' _It almost makes me smile. But I don't, nothing makes me smile anymore.

I hide the book back where it belongs, under my clothes in the trunk at the end of my bed. As I straighten up I plaster that fake grin onto my face.

'_Come on La Rue you've still got a whole lifetime of pretending to do.'_

**So yea, that happened. I hope you guys liked this even if I was being totally hypocritical. Clarisse is amazing (in my eyes) so I don't understand why I took out my bad mood on her. Oops. Anyways I realize she's a little OC, sorry about that. But that's a wrap to my little one shot I suppose. **


End file.
